Laundry Day
by Ash-Castle
Summary: The men at Grimmauld Place are helping do chores. Hermione is less than amused when her newest buy is shown off. "Red really is fetching on you." AU


She was exhausted. It had been a long day involving a centaur, a battle axe, and a scantily dressed witch who had a rather interesting obsession with the poor creature. Walking into Grimmauld Place she was happy to hear laughter. She loved how easily the men in her life laughed now. Smiling, she hung up her work robes and walked towards the sound.

As she descended the stairs to their kitchen the laughter became louder and she heard snippets of conversation.

"That red looks smashing on you." She thought Harry said.

"Yeah mate, I reckon you should wear that all the time." Ron offered, before their talk was drowned out with hoots of laughter. Wondering what was so funny, she peeked around the corner to see Harry, Ron, and Remus sitting around the table. They were all facing the other end of the room. Still unsure what was funny she studied the men. That's when she noticed a pile of clothing in the middle of the table.

_Wait a minute is that my..?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She burst into the kitchen. Her lacey knickers and bras were piled up in the center of the table. It looked like rainbow of lace cloth had landed in the room. Horrified she realized almost every set of lingerie she owned was out there, in the open, and they had been ogling it! She quickly tried to sweep it all up in her arms. "What are you doing with my _private stuff?_" She questioned with venom in her words.

Harry and Remus had the decency to look sheepish, Ron was grinning at her like he had won the lottery. During the brief time they dated she had owned mostly practical bras and knickers. As she got older she realized she liked the way the lingerie made her feel more womanly. He was holding a particularly bright red scrap of fabric she recognized as her newest acquisition. She snatched it out of his hand, glaring hard enough to make him drop the grin and look down.

"Awe come on kitten. Its laundry day, we were just going to sort and put it away." She turned to look at the raven haired owner of the house. What she saw made her drop everything in her arms in shock. "We were being helpful." He smiled at her, as if he expected her to pat his head and praise him for a job well done. Either he had forgotten what he was wearing, or he was recklessly brave to the point of insanity. Hermione suspected a bit of both.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw her _brand new_, bright red, see though, lace bra strapped around his head like a bonnet. Looking passed his still smiling face, she noticed the sleeves of her favorite silk robe tied around his neck, the rest left to hang behind his back. He looked like a horrible parody of a super hero.

In an oddly calm voice she told him, "Sirius Black, if you don't take those off right now, I will hex you into oblivion." She pulled her wand out from the waistband of her skirt.

"I don't know kitten. I think it looks rather fetching, the red really brings out my eyes." He smirked. She heard choked off laughter behind her, but couldn't spare the rest of them the glare they deserved.

"Sirius, I will give you to the count of three. 1…" She raised her wand as he took a step towards her. She noticed a new glint in his eyes. One she had never seen directed at her before. "2…" He took another step. "Sirius I'm not joking." He just stared at her. She could tell the men behind her were holding their breath, waiting to see what the two facing off would do. "3!" She shouted and whipped her wand towards his legs, a jinx ready on her tongue.

He had already pushed passed her, running for the stairs, the robe flapping behind him looking more like a cape than before. She landed in Harry's lap, and used the extra momentum from him pushing her off to race up the stairs. "Don't touch my stuff!" She called over her shoulder, giving chase to the man that haunted her dreams at night.

She could hear him racing up the stairs and doors slamming. She spared a glance to where the awful portrait of Mrs. Black used to hang, glad they had finally been able to remove it. When she got to the third floor landing, everything was quiet and Sirius was nowhere in sight. "Come out, come out where ever you are." She called softly. She debated using _homenum revelio_, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came. She was enjoying the game of cat and mouse.

She scanned the closed doors off the landing, one was a bathroom, one her room, and the other was Harry's room. The carpet in front of Harry's door looked slightly bunched, so she started there. She slowly opened the door, and peeked into the room, wand first. When nothing jumped out at her, she walked in fully. Getting down on her knees, she checked under the bed. "Ugh Harry." She mumbled, then cast a quick cleaning charm on the dust bunnies under the bed.

After a quick glance in the closet, she concluded that Sirius wasn't hiding in his godson's room. A quick look behind the shower curtain showed he wasn't in the bathroom either. _Gotch ya_. She smiled to herself. He was in her room. She opened her door and walked in confidently, knowing he wouldn't fit under her bed, and the closet was on the wall opposite the door. When her door closed with a snap, she jumped. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Mmmm kitten, you're panting in my arms. I knew you wanted me to hold you." He nuzzled into her neck. She felt his tongue slip out to taste her. Her breathing hitched at the sudden contact. _Could he possibly know?_ She wasn't sure what to do, this was the notorious Sirius Black. He could very well be trying to distract her from hexing him. He turned her in his arms. The glint was still there, she thought she recognized it now. It was mischief, passion, and lust. Right before he touched his lips to hers, she saw he was still wearing her bra and robe.

His lips were softer than she had ever dreamed. Before she could lose herself completely, she circled her wand behind her back, then tucked it in her waist band. He noticed her lack of response and nipped her bottom lip. She sighed when he ran his tongue over the same spot, parting her mouth slightly to let him deepen the kiss. He growled his approval and his hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She was almost bending backwards in his arms, he had them pressed so tightly together. She pushed her fingers into his hair. Gripping it and pulling his mouth closer to hers.

She was melting into him, and she knew he could tell. He started to walk her back towards her bed. She was tempted to give in. To let him take her the way she had imagined so many times. Just thinking about it caused her to moan into his mouth. He broke away, sucking on her bottom lip. Then moved to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access, but held her ground.

She pushed away. "Mione, you can't tell me you don't want this." His eyes were dark, but once she had backed away a bit, she remembered why they were in her room in the first place.

"You know Sirius, I think you were right. Red really is fetching on you." She giggled, eyes twinkling at the sight of him in her short silk robe and bright red bra. When he looked down at himself in shock, she skipped out the door. He was going to be really surprised when he couldn't get them off, and even more so when he saw she had transfigured all his clothes into lingerie. Still laughing wildly, she ran down the stairs, knowing Sirius would give chase.


End file.
